


Challengers

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, UST, unrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles, snippits and stories based around Super Smash Bros. for the adults. - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flexible (Link x Wii Fit Trainer)

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” she breathed, her tone of voice betraying nothing. As casually as she would do when she complimented Samus on her gymnastic skills, or Little Mac with his stamina. Only this involved her hand pulling and playing with messy blonde locks of hair, all while she scooted closer to the edge of the sit-up bench and spread her snowy legs wider apart for access.

Link didn’t say much - he never did as a rule. He could have probably sang Sinatra now, for all she cared. As far as the Trainer was concerned, he was just  _perfect_  right where he was - gazing up at her with dark, playful eyes as he tortured her with his tongue on her sex. The Hylian licked her, lapped at her folds and her clit until muscles tensed, before pushing her tight thighs up and back and darting inside her core.

“You’re very good,” she sighed. And he was, too. A part of her wondered where all this skill came from: surely it wasn’t all just enthusiasm. Not that Zelda seemed the type to practice this, either.

Her thoughts were derailed when she felt his lips capture her clit, stealing a throaty moan from somewhere deep inside her chest. She let her head fall back, turning enough to gaze at the wall length mirror and their sordid reflection in the glass. They made quite the pair, she thought. Link, stripped of so many of his belts and pouches and boots for training, on his knees with his swollen arousal tenting his slacks. And her, balancing on her firm ass on the edge of the bench, while her pale skin was flushed and her legs pointed up to the roof.

‘ _Well fuck_ ,’ she thought, running a shaking hand through her ponytail. Light flirting over yoga turned out different than she expected.

‘ _Better than expected_ ,’ she mentally corrected as Link drew his tongue between her folds again, firm enough to leave a pleasant shiver. Already she felt the familiar release of her orgasm, a steady heat growing inside that was spreading through her muscles. The Trainer had never been on the receiving end of oral sex before, but the achingly slow build up was already leaving her burning in odd places.

“Feel free to  _never stop_ ,” she hissed, her legs beginning to tremble as her toes curled and stretched again. “But you should know I’m going to make a mess of you if you keep that up.” She couldn’t help it. The last time she indulged in petting and playing with her pussy so much, she had arched off the bed with a squeak before she actually  _gushed_. And now, if her new favorite Hylian kept up his torture, he’d surely learn of her squirting first hand.

“Is that a promise?”

His mouth found her clit again and she folded in half, her thighs coming together around his ears while she squirmed, bucking her hips against him. That he had actually spoken was lost in the burning haze of her approaching climax.

“Don’t stop don’t stop…” She hummed, pleaded, her bones beginning to shake as she rubbed her slippery core against his mouth. Wide, firm hands held her hips, pulling her pale skin still before that tongue delved inside her body again, lips covering her cunt and  _sucking_. 

“There…!” She stiffened, almost freezing, her pearly skin flushed pink while her mouth dropped open. For a long second, she shook and trembled, before she ignited. Her body felt  _alive_  as she kicked the air and stretched, then curling up tight and stretching out again. Her hands grabbed at him, pulling his hair until she was sure she was hurting him, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop just yet. Not yet - not when everything was so deliciously hot and sharp and  _good_.

“You’re flexible,” she heard him chuckle when she finally collapsed, her burning legs draping across his shoulders while her sinewy muscles relaxed. It felt like she had gone through a vigorous workout; draining and satisfying. The Trainer bit her pallid lip and sighed, daring to look down towards her resting hips at his face. 

There, framed rather nicely between her pale thighs (she thought) was Link’s handsome face. Flushed from work, hair damp with sweat, and a rather wicked glinting in those eyes of his. But most of all, his bruised lips and chin were positively _dripping_  from her climax. She couldn’t decide if she were embarrassed, or just a little bit proud.

“I warned you,” she sighed, her head leaning back onto the bench while she breathed. Another chuckle, low and warm, and she could almost imagine him wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m not complaining. I was going to shower anyhow.” She almost groaned when she felt rough lips tracing her inner thigh. “But I think you left some bruises…”

“Sorry,” she breathed meekly. She was, really. She had no real plan when the winks and suggestive yoga progressed as it did. Maybe, in one of her “wildest dreams” endings, she would have offered to join him in the gym shower afterwards. But then he had made short work of her yoga shorts, and before she knew it she was yanking on his hair and ears, eager for more of his tongue on her.

“Hey - when you’re as pale as me, people notice bruises and marks fast enough…” She added, coming up to rest on her elbows and watching as he recovered between her legs. His lips were definitely too moist, too swollen from her bucking pussy. Not even burning muscles would keep her from turning him down if he suggested another round.

“What about here?” he asked playfully, reaching up along her lean body to tap her breasts. Not warmly, or teasingly, just a brush of his fingers along her shirt, enough to feel her soft slopes ebb. She bit her lip again, the fresh image of him caressing and biting her tender breasts searing into her mind. To feel that tongue and those teeth on her nipples, biting just enough to make her moan, or sucking until her own milky skin bore a mark from him.

“I think it’s time to jump in the shower,” she said, her tongue wetting her lips as she gingerly slid her legs from his broad shoulders. 


	2. Morph Ball (Link x Samus)

_“I’m going to make this easy on you,”_  she had whispered, crossing his wrists and looping the rope through the iron ring, suspended from the ceiling. Link never really understood the appeal of being tied up or restrained. There was something about it all that made him uncomfortable, and the concentrated look on Samus’ face didn’t help. Watching her tongue poke out at the corner of her mouth was endearing, but when she was tying his arms above his head and tightening the knots, there was something wicked about it all.

“There.” She admired her handiwork, studying his roped hands before letting her gaze drift lower. She’d seen him naked before. He’d lost count of how many times, in fact. But standing there, tied up and on display made Link feel just a little  _too_  exposed. As if she could read his mind, the bounty hunter smirked and traced a gentle finger along his length, from base to tip, humming at how much he jutted out from his hips.

“Now, then…” Link didn’t notice just  _when_  the bottle appeared in her hand. He just saw Samus thumbing the cap off before lubricant was drizzled over his shaft, making him hiss at how oily and cool it was on his tender flesh. She seemed in her element, her teeth sinking into her rosy lip as she watched him squirm beneath her. She flicked the bottle away without a care, letting it bounce away somewhere in the corner of her room.

“All you have to do,” she whispered, and he felt the familiar warmth of her body as she pressed against him. Breasts both heavy and soft flattened against his chest while her arms reached above him, grabbing onto that iron ring that held him still. “Is stand here as best as you can, alright?”

She didn’t wait for him to nod or show any sign of understanding. Her arms tensed up, a feat of strength that Link felt more than see, before she brought her legs up off the ground. He felt her heels drifting up the sides of his own legs, taut and toned, settling either side of his hips before she wrapped herself around him. He always felt a little safer there in her embrace, and wasn’t afraid to say it. But the way Samus Aran would tighten her legs around his hips, heels digging into his back while she grinned down at him… Safe didn’t describe it. Just intense. Exciting, fucking intense.

“I’m not  _too_  heavy, now,” she cooed, her damp forehead butting against his own as she wiggled her hips. She saw a look of confusion flicker through those Hylian eyes, framed with messy hair and flushed cheeks, before Samus slid down onto his oiled prick. His eyes screwed shut, hissing a hot breath against her face as she lowered herself onto him, feeling that familiar cock filling her up, her slippery lips nestling against his lubricated hips. “ _Now_ ,” she sighed, her eyes fluttering a little, enjoying his angled frame against her once more. “Remember – just stay  _standing_.”

Link didn’t answer, his scratchy voice failing him as she shifted against him. Her legs tightened, gripping him in a fierce embrace. And then he felt her hand, releasing her grip on the ring and shifting to his shoulders. Tight, strong fingers dug into the muscles there, holding him,  _hanging onto him_ , before her other arm dropped. Her entire weight seemed to fall onto his throbbing erection and he tensed, grabbing onto the ring he was bound to for support.

Samus was riding him – not a first for them, really. But this time she was actually,  _really_ riding him. Her legs were bound tightly around his hips, feet crossed and digging into his back, while her hands dug into his shoulders. The utter need to reach down and grab her, hold her,  _something_ , made him rail against the knots around his wrists. But they wouldn’t budge – she had done a good job, and was proving she didn’t need to be held up. No, she was doing just fine on her own – clinging to him, wrapped around him with ease. And she was right – she wasn’t heavy. But every tense of her muscles and shifting of her hips made her quiver around him, and Link felt himself growing tired in a way he had never felt before.

“This is fun,” he heard her sigh, vaguely aware of her now. She had dropped to his chest, ducking her head and nuzzling him, laughing playfully as her cheek came to rest against a sprinkle of body hair.

“Your heart is beating like a fucking jackhammer, babe,” she purred, pulling her hips up before shifting them back down. The slowest, heaviest, wettest plunge into her core left him shaking. He’d have to try and remember to ask whatever a ‘jackhammer’ was afterwards. Right now all he could do was hang from her ring, trying not to let his legs buck as she tensed and relaxed against him. He felt her heels butt into him, her legs moving up and then down, easing her cunt up and back down on top of him.

“Where in Din’s name did you come up with this idea?” he rasped, looking down at her messy ponytail and her flattened breasts, at the way this bombshell bounty hunter was clinging to him and riding his cock like it were an international sport.

“Two words, baby,” she sighed, tilting her head up to look at him. Her cheeks were red, her face damp, but the look of utter, sinful delight made him spasm inside her. “Morph Ball.”


	3. Silk Knots (Link x Rosalina)

“You can try all you want,” he heard her whisper, her breath ghosting against his ear. She had a lyrical voice, full of stardust and sultry promises. “You wont be seeing through that blindfold.”

Link grit his teeth, all but  _feeling_  her smirking at him. Her soft, elegant giggle rose above his head - another reminder that the Princess was, like so many others, taller than him. That actually brought him some small measure of comfort - if pressed, he could always say she wrestled him into this position.

Oh yes - Princess Rosalina, the living embodiment of the cosmos, had stripped him bare and expertly tied him up. Not just with ropes, either. No - she had a collection of velvet cords and silk strings, and feeling the material brush across his skin was almost hypnotizing. She would hum to herself while carefully tightening knots, leaving him tied against her elegant bed.

At least until she gave his hip a quick, playful tap, and the sudden surprise left him very aware of just how trapped he was. His arms were lovingly, carefully bound, his ankles anchored apart. And his stomach was brushed with fine, sharp nails, tickling across his skin and leaving him twitching beneath her.

Her laughter was lower now. Softer, teasing him. She was this lithe, radiant creature of purity to so many people. And he had just allowed her to order him naked and lie against her bed, while she executed silk knots that no Princess should possibly know.

Rosalina pressed her wand to her lips, admiring her hard work. She had good taste - she always assumed so, but now she was sure of it. Here was a fine specimen, and she had seen countless from her observatory. Highly trained, fit, dedicated, Link possessed many admirable traits. But if she was honest with herself, he cut a fine figure against her plush comforter. 

Soft, lush sheets, a rich purple no less, made a very attractive contrast against pale, sharpened flesh. Toned muscles jumped beneath her touch, teasingly soft gestures against his hardened planes. And  _speaking of hard…_

This wasn’t the same as feeling those wide, firm hands clapping against her backside, leaving her wet and moaning beneath him. This was  _empowering_. To have this brave swordsman trapped beneath her, at the mercy of all her curiosities. Firm nipples for teasing. His bobbing Adam’s apple, nervously awaiting her lips to taste his skin.

And that firm, smooth cock, flushed with blood and dripping with arousal. Just waiting,  _begging_  for her to toy with it. To leave her faint, blue lipstick against his shaft, before swallowing the tip and stroking. 

But Rosalina had no intention of being that rewarding. Not just yet. The Princess felt like spoiling herself tonight, and that included making this strong, silent man just  _beg_ for her to release him.

“I may have to keep you after all this,” she hummed, leaning over and brushing the tip of her wand across his chest. Link’s teeth appeared, pearly whites digging into his lip as he inhaled sharply, all while she carefully teased his hard nipple.  
“You would look just wonderful on my observatory. The stars are really something to behold…"  _  
_

Rosalina’s breath slid across his inflamed skin, leaning down towards the hard lines of his chest.  
"DId you know starbits taste just like honey?” she asked, before lowering her painted mouth and sucking against his nipple, making him gasp and jump beneath her. Oh  _yes_ , she thought, feeling his heart pounding harder beneath the skin. She was going to have a very enjoyable night tonight, leaning back only when she was sure her lipstick had left an aqua ring against his flesh.

“I always had a thing for fine art,” she mused, admiring her work. Satisfied that she had left her mark, the Princess hooked her thumbs into her panties - lacy and blue - and slid them down her stocking-clad legs. Rosalina smirked to herself, bending down to pick the lingerie up and noticing how he had begun to drip against his own stomach from her ministrations. And she was only just getting started, too.

“Be a dear and hold these for me, would you?” she asked, before dropping the lace against Link’s twitching length and admiring how his hips shifted from the sudden contact. Delicately, almost regally, she lowered herself into a chair and relaxed. A long leg, wrapped in the same blue lace, draped itself across Link’s abdomen.

“There we go,” she sighed, leaning back and trailing her fingers across her breast. Oh, what a glorious sight he was - like a present, dying to be unwrapped. And the longer she took to open it, the sweeter the gift would be.  
“I’m just going to enjoy my work now…”

Rosalina was sure he heard the first wet, slick sound she made as her fingers slipped between her legs. She grinned, watching his face growing hot as she touched herself. The folds of her sex were slippery, and every push of her fingers made that unmistakable sound of someone touching themselves. And watching him struggle beneath her blindfold, desperate to watch, to touch himself, only made her that much more aroused.

She knew she would have to untie him eventually. She was looking forward to it, really - knowing that when the silk knots came apart he would be throbbing with need, ready to slake whatever hunger she had built up in him. But for now, Rosalina was enjoying herself. Her view was spectacular, and she didn’t plan to move now until her first orgasm wracked her body.

And if that meant Link would have to endure the sounds of her pleased moans, or the shake of her leg atop him as she came, well… she was sure he could take it. He was a Hero after all - they lived for taking care of a Princess’s needs.


	4. Rough (Wii Fit Trainer / ???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why ??? you're asking? Because simply put, everyone has someone they'd like to see with this albino badass - and so, this drabble is left purposely vague so your imagination can fill in the blank.

Pale hands grabbed at his hair, his ears, yanking him against her damp breasts. 

“More,” she growled, pinning him against her chest while her ankles locked around his hips, grinding her slippery core against him. Hot, hard muscles rippled beneath her, her hard clit all but humming from arousal. Swollen lips found her nipple and sucked,  _hard_. Her cry echoed in the spacious gym.

“Nice tits,” he panted, his hands coming up to palm and lift them before he licked roughly between them. A shudder coursed through her, her thighs tensing until he pushed her back onto the yoga mat. He didn’t hesitate to grab her ankles and lift, throwing her long legs across his shoulders. Pale and lean against tanned and toned.

“Gimme,” she hissed, normally so articulate. Normally not naked and sweating, having been wrestled to the ground and pinned beneath her exercise partner. He reached down and gripped himself, and the Trainer’s sightless eyes rolled back into her head as his cock bounced against her core, spanking her.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he whispered, and her toes curled. “Until you’re hot little cunt feels empty without me.”

He plunged inside her, spreading her, filling her, his balls coming to rest against her ass in one fluid thrust. She groaned his name, raw and needy for more, until he started to move. Hips crashed roughly against hers, his hands holding her thighs to the point of bruising. Her legs swung loosely in the air, back and forth.

“More,” she demanded, swallowing as he pumped inside her. The Trainer had stamina, and it was too long since she felt sore from sex. She wanted to make up for lost time.


	5. Tease (Link x Peach)

Peach liked to cook, which really wasn’t as surprising as you may think. Even if she was a Royal Princess in her Kingdom, Mario had never stopped singing her praises when it came to her tea and cakes. Not to mention she  _always_  seemed to have a frying pan on her.

What was surprising is that she insisted on doing everything alone.   
“Secret recipe!” she had giggled, smiling and batting her big eyelashes. That didn’t raise any flags, really. Hey - if Peach wanted to have her little rituals, she deserved the same esoterics as any of the others.

Link assumed it was more to do with her not wearing a  _stitch_  of clothing underneath her apron, as he watched her padding around the kitchen and humming happily to herself.

If the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom cooking nude wasn’t surreal enough, the innocent way she sang “la la la” while shifting her hips and wiggling her bare bottom took the proverbial cake. Link cleared his throat, averting his eyes politely as she stretched up on her toes to open a cupboard.

“Could you pull this down for me?” she said lyrically, biting her lip and smiling. Link tried not to let his eyes wander her cleavage as she waited, pointing towards an out of reach bowl. After all, he was there to “fetch and grab” - so what if he was only  _just_  taller than her, or that Samus towered over them all.

Offering the bowl, the Princess smiled cutely and leaned forward, her big eyes sparkling.  
“Thank you,” she said coyly, and Link couldn’t help but notice one of her rosy nipples as the apron slipped. One of Peach’s eyes slid down in a playful wink. Turning on the spot and wiggling her pert bum, she skipped back to the bench.

“You’ve been such a help,” she said, bending over the bench and looking back over her shoulder. “Care to lick the spoon?” Everything, from the way she rose up on her toes to the sultry way she spoke made the Hylian’s blood surge.

“I don’t mind if  _you_  put your finger in my bowl,” she said saucily, delighting in the way Link finally began to palm her backside.  
"I’d rather mix your batter,” he growled, unable to hold back any longer. Belts unsnapped and trousers descended while Peach rubbed her thighs together impatiently. When his heavy prick was free, Link rubbed the length across her damp lips before she arched back and he swiftly entered her.

Peach’s lyrical voice became a sultry moan as she slid back onto him, pressing her ass against his hips and biting her lip.  
“There we go,” she sighed, rocking against him while looking over her shoulder. “Everyone’s waiting for a yummy cake,” she whispered, reaching back and putting his hands firmly on her rear.

“So hurry up and mix me thoroughly, Link…”


	6. The Heels (Samus x Link)

“I swear to Phazon…” Samus Aran smacked the lock on her door and dropped into the nearest chair, satisfied that the outside world was finally blocked out for a while. “If I hear just  _one more_  comment on the heels, I’ll have to make an example out of someone.” Legs crossed and head on her fist, the bounty hunter fumed. She needed a drink - coffee, vodka, or both in the same glass. A drink and to be doted on by her favourite Hylian.

Speaking of, she could already hear him in the other room, boiling water and clinking bottles. She had gotten rather used to having Link as a casual guest - the only person besides herself who didn’t need to be invited in. So what if he had  _zero_ idea how the coffee machine worked? He made up for things the old fashioned way. 

"If that’s coffee, feel free to double the alcohol,” she called out, rubbing her temple while he hummed back from the kitchen. Who said that chivalry was dead? It was just resting in her room on his off days, is all.

When Link padded into the room, steaming cup in hand, Samus had one leg crossed over the other while admiring her new space jump boots.  
“Wanna talk about it?” he asked, setting the cup down, but she shook her head and kept admiring her new footwear.  
“If I start I wont stop,” was all she said.

“Come on,” he urged, resting against the back of her chair. “You’ll feel better.”  
“Give me a break,” she muttered, sipping her coffee before stretching her leg out and turning her foot over.  
“Be honest - what do you think?"   
"Your heels? I like them,” he said. Not a lie, but not the full truth either. He liked them both because she was rather cute while she wore them, obviously enjoying them, and because it made his already tall partner so much taller.

Who knew he had a thing for tall, tough blondes? But Samus nodded, setting her cup down.  
“Thought so,” she said firmly. Feh - those other people didn’t know what they were talking about. But Link, ever thoughtful, simply rested beside her chair and looked at her patiently.

“Sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
“N _ooo_ ,” she said, shaking her head.   
"Really?” He was acting playful now, leaning down to rest his chin on her arm rest.  
“Positive.”  
“Not even for me?” he said, waggling his eyebrows. Samus shifted in her chair, draping a long leg across his shoulder and leaving her thighs close to his face.

“Link,  _honey_ ,” she drawled. “If you don’t shut up I’ll make you put that mouth to better use.”   
Link actually rested his cheek against her leg, eyes roaming over the front of her Zero Suit as if he were considering it.  
"Would you leave your new shoes on?” he asked, wetting his lips and winking. Samus grinned.  
“Babe, I just love you, you know that?” she hummed while running her fingers through his hair.

“And you bet your tight little ass I’d leave them on,” she added, swallowing the rest of her coffee.


	7. Poker Face (Link x Peach)

“Oopsie,” she giggled,  _before_  her fork clattered to the floor. “Clumsy me!”

Princess Toadstool was  _not_  clumsy. She was Royalty after all. She was an athlete, a racer and a fighter in her own right. And those types of people didn’t just casually drop their cutlery before slipping underneath the table to pick it up.

Those sort of people probably didn’t spend the next few minutes under there giving oral sex to their dinner guests, either. Peach was full of surprises like that, as Link was now painfully aware. Knowing of her rather flirty ways when Mario wasn’t around, he still wasn’t expecting  _this_. Not in a public five star restaurant.

At most, he could have seen her slipping her shoe off under the table and letting her foot wander up his leg. Instead, her gloved hand gently played with him to the point where his fist was balling up on the table.

“What are you  _doing_  down there?” he hissed, covering his mouth with his hand and whispering towards his lap. He could almost feel her lips slide off him with a “pop!” sound, and he squeezed his eyes shut as she gently played with his sensitive tip, and then, nothing.

Peach crawled out from beneath the table, her fallen fork held delicately in her hand before she sat down opposite him.  
"Guess it managed to get away from me,” she giggled, placing the fork on the table and drawing a napkin to wipe her smeared lipstick from her lips. 

Link would have wondered just how many pink rings she left around his length, if he wasn’t distracted by the cold air whooshing past his wet erection.

“Couldn’t have put it away again?” he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to calm down.

Peach only smiled sweetly, before picking up her dessert spoon and letting it fall to the ground.

“Oops!” she giggled, biting her lip. “Clumsy me.”


	8. Kart Racing (Link x Daisy)

Link has no idea who this woman is - she has a small, decorative crown gleaming atop her brushed hair, and she carries herself with some royal pedigree. Everything about her says that she’s from higher birth. But he doesn’t know any Princesses who introduce themselves like she has - leaning against a gleaming kart in a filled car park, and calling him over with a wave and a wink.

“So, you’re the new guy?” she asks, and he tried hard not to notice that she’s been _poured_  inside a tight fitting racing suit. “I’m your new best friend,” she says, and it’s so matter-of-fact that she’s virtually promised it. 

Before he can react, she’s pulled her suit open, zipper all but growling in the echo of the garage. Link see’s full, pale breasts before she’s against him, sucking his bottom lip and pressing against him. His mind is swirling now. She’s naked under this suit, her hand is deftly playing at the front of his slacks and  _anyone_  can walk in and catch them. Goddess, her machine is under a spot light and virtually glows with rich, royal paint.

Link musters just enough of his focus to point it out just how exposed they are, but the grin she flashes him is just naughty.   
“Don’t be such a pussy,” she whispers, and it’s punctuated with her thumb rolling over the tender head of his erection. She’s already managed to untuck him without him even realising it, and what last shreds of sanity Link has snaps, and he palms her milky breast.

Whoever this Royal woman is, she’s got big eyes and adorable features. She’s also got full, firm breasts, jutting out of her open racing suit and a gloved hand playing with his prick, all while anyone could walk in on them. It’s too new and raw and messed up, and he just goes along with it. When she smirks and kneels down against her kart, Link just watches as she licks and spits on him.

He doesn’t even react when she lifts her chest and snuggles his length between her breasts, holding him tightly between her slopes and lifting them up and down. All he can do is groan, feeling soft, warm and wet flesh around him, and she’s wearing the most wicked smirk he’s ever seen.

“Having fun?” she asks, bouncing her chest and watching him bite his lip. “Be honest now - friends should communicate. Aren’t my tits nice?”  
All he can do is nod - he’s too far gone to be able to talk properly. It’s almost as dizzying to watch as it is to feel, seeing her pinch her puffy nipples while his swollen tip slips in and out of her cleavage.

“You can cum whenever,” she says, pushing herself tighter around him. “But you’re gonna owe me,  _with interest._ ” She speeds up her strokes with a wink, and Link knows he’d enjoy paying her back, even if it was a crazy situation that he found himself in. But he didn’t care anymore - he could only play with her hair and pump in between her breasts, until he hit his peak with a guttural cry.

She doesn’t seem to care that he’s made a mess of her chest, pumping hot seed between her breasts. She’s too busy staring up with a naughty grin on her face, holding her tits tight against him as he finishes.  
“You’ll be making this up to me,” she promises, biting her full lip, eyes dancing in a way that promised more sordid delights. And then she leans back, his wet prick slipping out of her cleavage and zipping her suit up without a worry.

“Aren’t friends supposed to know each other’s names?” It’s all he can manage to ask - his mouth is dry and his head is still spinning. She just fixes her hair and smirks at him.  
“Daisy,” she says.


	9. Cunnilingus (Link x Peach)

She frowned, staring down at the twin screens in rapt attention. The very tip of her pink tongue poked between glossy lips while she thumbed the console’s buttons. She was almost immaculate – not a hair out of place, even keeping her slippery silk gloves on, despite the difficulty they posed. Only Peach’s heeled shoes were gone, and she enjoyed the freedom of wiggling her tiny toes as she played her game.

Of course, to the man resting on his knees in front of her, his attention was focused more on the pale, sheer stockings that clung to her supple legs. Elegant lace that hugged her thighs reminded him of just how lofty her title was – Princess of a distant kingdom. Gold threads on her dress sparkled under the bar lighting of her room. Link slipped rough, calloused hands beneath her skirt, lifting it up and back and exposing her.

A different set of golden curls seemed to reflect the light, and he was all too tempted to ask just  _when_  did she slip off her underwear? When he was in the bathroom, washing his hands? Maybe before he arrived, all too prepared for their little game. He brushed the question aside – it didn’t matter, and it only took up valuable time and energy. Especially when he was hovering inches away from Peach’s peach.

‘ _That’s a silly thing to say_ ,’ she had giggled once, but he stood by it. Her smooth, pale bump of a mons was sweet, to touch, to look at, to taste. The few times he had indulged In licking up along it’s breadth had Toadstool shaking beneath him, knees coming together while she bit her gloved finger. She was slippery wet before he came back down, and the image of a juicy peach running down his chin stayed in his mind.

“I think I’m stuck,” he heard her say above him. Her attention was still focused on her handheld, despite the warm breath that was ghosting across her bare sex. It wasn’t the first time she had played this game of ‘poker face,’ and it was easier when she was too busy wondering if she had left an item behind in her game.

“I’m sure you’ll work it out,” he murmured, gently pushing her satin-clad legs apart before kissing the tip of her lips. Peach squirmed, biting her lip to keep from giggling, but parting her thighs further all the same. Maybe all those ‘gamers’ had a point, she idly wondered, pushing more buttons as Link’s tongue began to gently tease her lips. Oral sex and video games  _did_  seem like an amusing way to spend the afternoon-

Her thoughts derailed as Link’s mouth descended. Her lapped her, teased her. She felt him cover so  _much_  of her hot, wet core before he sucked her inflamed skin. Her bum hopped off the bed, her hips jerking forward against him. Already she was losing their little game, thinking of how easy it would be to grab his unruly hair and force him against her. To grind her pussy on that willing tongue, those rough lips, to watch those hungry eyes as she climaxed against him…

“I think I need to start over,” she mumbled, her handheld lowering to her lap while she sighed. Her cheeks were already flushed rosy pink, her lip growing steadily more abused as she bit it.

“Don’t forget to pause,” Link hummed cheekily, leaning back from her wet skin long enough to nod towards the device, before pressing between her thighs once more and sucking her lips. She jerked this time, his nose brushing her aching clit while he massaged her pussy with his mouth. Her legs gave a quick kick, stretching out across his shoulders before she tucked them back up around his neck. Another firm suck and she had them kicked out again, this time her heels butting his firm chest, toes digging into the bed of muscle there.

‘ _Thank the Goddess she lost the heels_ ,’ he thought, his hands finally trapping her ankles in place before he devoured her, tasting, licking, drawing long strokes with his tongue and swallowing. Peach was so much hotter than when he started, her skin slick and shining, pink hues contrasting with her pale skin delightfully. And the Princess herself let the handheld drop beside her, head tilting back and moaning softly as he teased her.

“More,” she gasped, looking down with pleading eyes. “I need more.”

“You’ll have to say it,” he replied cheekily, his face damp despite his mischief. She hesitated a second, giving him enough time to flutter his tongue across her swollen clit. Her body shook. Gloved hands lowered to her dress, grabbing fistfuls and pulling it upwards. A taut, flawless belly appeared, followed quickly by her small, firm breasts as she tugged it over her head and off.

“Dick,” she goaned, as if the word itself was the naughtiest thing in the world. “Give me your dick. Just put it in me already.” She was leaning back on the bed before she finished her plea, resting on her elbows and staring down her body at him.

“As you wish, Princess…”


	10. Size Difference (Little Mac x Rosalina)

Every moan, every breath that escaped her glossy lips, seemed to echo like the vastness of space itself. There was some mystic air about her, even as she was now - naked on the sweat soaked pillows of her bedding, skin glistening and hair turning feathery messy. Princess Rosalina was some enchanting, bewitching beauty, of that he had no doubt. Even with just one of those iris eyes peeking from behind platinum hair, she managed to calm a room by gracing it with her presence.

Maybe that was why Mac’s head was spinning so wildly, now. Not just for their stamina draining activities, but the way she still managed to compose herself. Impossibly long legs wrapped around him, one around his hips while the other draped over his shoulder, leading to an ivory junction at her hips. She was pale - ethereally so - except for the flushing pink flesh of her core, which was now so wet that he risked slipping out of her embrace now and again.

Not that it really mattered - she just giggled lightly, that enchanting echo in her voice, before graceful fingers reached between them and took him. Stroked him, traced him, teased him until she lined him back up with her pussy and he eased back inside of her. And his mind spun more, because she was still this vision of elegance and beauty, even while she parted her thighs and welcomed his thrusting, aching cock inside of her.

“You can be a little wilder,” she sighed, teeth appearing as she gently sucked her lip. “I’m not so fragile, you know…”

Her hips rolled, hard, her legs tightening as  _she_  fucked  _him_ , and Mac had to stop and think of boxing to stop himself from finally spilling inside her silken core. Rosalina wasn’t allowed to be this charming, this elegant, and all at the same time as she encouraged him to be rougher with her.

“Careful what you wish for,” he swallowed, his rough hands coming up to stroke along her breast. It was impossibly soft and damp and perfect, like the rest of her, and she gave another of her echoing sighs of contentment.

“WIshing? I’m  _wanting_ ,” she teased, her hand unashamedly slipping between them to stroke circles across her hardened clit. The princess sighed up at him, relaxing on her sodden pillows while she waited for  _more_.

Little Mac’s workout hadn’t even begun, it seemed.


End file.
